Gaseous mixtures of nitrogen and hydride such as silane (SiH.sub.4) are used in numerous fields of application. Mixtures of nitrogen and hydride such as silane are particularly used for the production of electronic components. Gaseous mixtures of nitrogen and gaseous silane can also be used for the formation of a silica base deposit (SiO.sub.x, x being less than or equal to 2) on the surface of a polymeric support or a metallic support. Processes for surface treatment of this type have particularly been described in the patent applications FR-A-2.670.506, FR-A-2.690.357 and FR 93.05063 filed Apr. 29, 1993, in the name of the applicant.
Moreover, FR-A-2.653.448 and FR-A-2.668.166, in the name of the applicant, describe the production of controlled atmospheres, in particular for metallurgical treatment, which are substantially free from oxidizing gases or vapors by injection of silane into the atmosphere wherein said treatment is practiced.
To this end, the applicant commercializes and provides in bottles, gaseous mixtures under pressure constituted by silane and an inert gas (nitrogen)in which the silane is present in a proportion of 2 to 10% by volume.
This provision of said mixtures in gaseous state has the following drawbacks:
the gaseous mixtures under pressure, ready for use, occupy a large volume. Because of this, the cost of their transportation is relative high; PA1 the mixtures of nitrogen and a hydride such as silane, when the content of this latter is greater than 2%, are spontaneously inflammable in air and therefore present serious safety problems.
It therefore would be of interest to have a source of hydrides such as those mentioned above, easier to use and less dangerous.
The invention seeks to provide such a source avoiding all of the drawbacks mentioned above.